


then you’ll know the way

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: He still doesn't see the issue with his jumper, if anything it’s one of his nicer ones and he tells Robert as such along with muttered insults towards his husband’s back as they move down the hall towards their bedroom door. “I’m canceling Netflix, too much Queer Eye for the both of you.”If Robert hears it or any of his comments he doesn’t react to them beyond a slight shake of his shoulders and that could have very easily been a sign of amusement which wasn’t really Aaron’s intention. In fact Aaron’s only intention at the moment is making a bigger fuss when they reach the bedroom they’re both barely through the doorway before Robert’s on him.





	then you’ll know the way

**Author's Note:**

> Emma demanded a "what happens after they go upstairs" fic and I do my best to deliver most of her demands.

All he can do to show his displeasure is complain on their way upstairs, so he does. Stomps up the steps harder than necessary, with a sour expression on his face, while his fingers pick at the fabric of his jumper irritability. He didn’t even want to go out, would have preferred a night in with takeaway but Robert had insisted so he’d made an attempt and now all he’d gotten for it was trouble.

He still doesn't see the issue with his jumper, if anything it’s one of his nicer ones and he tells Robert as such along with muttered insults towards his husband’s back as they move down the hall towards their bedroom door. “I’m canceling Netflix, too much Queer Eye for the both of you.”

If Robert hears it or any of his comments he doesn’t react to them beyond a slight shake of his shoulders and that could have very easily been a sign of amusement which wasn’t really Aaron’s intention. In fact Aaron’s only intention at the moment is making a bigger fuss when they reach the bedroom but they’re both barely through the doorway before Robert’s on him. 

 

His back hits the door with a thud the wood rattling around in it’s frame, and his thoughts scattering, as their combined weight comes to settle against it. Robert pressing his taller frame up against Aaron's to trap him against it, steals the breath from Aaron’s chest when he wastes no time before mouthing at a the side of Aaron's neck, breath hot and making Aaron feel overwhelmed, while his hand is pushing into the front of Aaron's trousers. Clever fingers that Aaron knows so well and that don't waste any time before they've snuck past the waistband of his briefs to stroke the length of him.

There's no finesse to it though, Robert’s not trying to show off, if Aaron had to guess the only thing Robert wants at the moment is to make Aaron fall apart.

He can feel the feather light touch of Robert's other hand along this throat, can just barely focus on it as Robert assaults his senses, his husbands fingers gliding across skin, up and over his adam’s apple and then sliding still higher to press firmly under his jaw. Uses that grip to tilt Aaron's head back. Drags his own mouth over that same skin, teeth scraping, and tongue soothing the stings of pain as Aaron shudders in his arms.

When he speaks his voice is soft, that tone he only ever uses with Aaron, and his words are too much. “You're going to come for me.”

It feels like a physical blow and Aaron’s left to strain in his grip, hands scrambling for purchase, and all he can do is cling to his husbands shoulder as Robert pulls him apart. Robert’s hands aren’t callused like Aaron’s, they’re soft, smooth even, and they move with purpose. His nails trailing lightly along the underside of Aaron’s length, drags Aaron towards the edge before backing off time and time again.  Aaron's pretty confident that if Robert wasn't supporting his weight at the moment, it would have made his legs buckle.

It’s a full assault and it’s the only reason Aaron can figure he’s so close to falling apart already. They’re hardly teenagers, quick handjobs while fun don’t usually make him descend into a quivering mess instantly. But there’s something about Robert’s demeanor when he’s like this.

Robert’s still got that ironclad grip on his throat, uses it to keep Aaron’s head angled back so that all Aaron can do is stare helplessly up at the ceiling, keeps Aaron from watching when they both know he wants too.

“I thought - a new shirt?” he stumbles out.

“Shut up Aaron.” There’s no heat behind it though, probably because Robert’s rubbing at the head of his dick as he says it. And because Aaron’s definitely more into bossy Robert than is probably healthy to let onto.

“Bu-”

One second he’s staring at the ceiling and the next he’s eye to eye with Robert “I said, stop talking.” He feels every word of Robert’s warning like a caress, his hands slipping down to Robert’s biceps, and his hips lift erratically to meet Robert’s strokes. He can’t explain why he pushes - it’s a lie, they both know -  but he does.

“Or what?”

It makes Robert pause, hand going still, and Aaron can only watch and wait, mouth falling open in anticipation, unsure where Robert is going to take things. They’re on a bit of a schedule after all.  Aaron knows his husband though, knows the second Robert’s decided. Knows exactly what Robert intends to do. They start moving at the same time, Robert pulling away while Aaron tries to pull him closer. It makes Aaron get desperate. “Rob - Robert. No. Don’t...please.”

But Robert’s already let go, knuckles dragging up the length of him just to watch Aaron shiver, and then up over his stomach to wipe his fingers clean in Aaron’s ugly red jumper. “I did warn you.”

“Don’t be a prat.” He’s sulking, he knows it. He’s also still trying to get Robert’s hands back on him. “I was close.”

“And now you can wait until later.”

Later meant when they were at the club, crammed inside one of the too small stalls, panting into each others mouth as they jerked each other off while terrible music masked the sounds of them coming. It would be incredible, he just didn’t want to wait, not when he was being left on edge until it happened.

He tried dragging Robert back in by his hips, tried pressing his own mouth against the pale skin of Robert's throat. Only he didn’t get very far before Robert’s finger clamped around his throat again, grip firm enough to make Aaron falter, and used it too his advantage as he started to push Aaron down towards the floor. “We don’t have time to debate this.”

If Aaron were a stronger man he might have argued that point just to be annoying. Pay Robert back a bit for his own arrogance but when you’re on your knees staring up at your husband whose arrogance was most definitely a turn on, well, strength was for suckers.

Aaron was already dragging Robert’s pants down towards his ankles before Robert’s hand had even slid away from his throat and up into his hair, giving it a teasing tug. His hands kneaded at Robert’s thighs as he pushed them open, as he let his nose slide up freckled skin to bury his face close, breathe in the scene of his husband. It was heady, it was distracting, he’d have happily spent half the night like this but he felt Robert tug on his hair again, this time with more force, and pulled back disgruntled to stare up at him.  

“Open.”

His eyes might have crossed, but he did as told. Mouth opening eagerly as Robert guided him forward by the hold on his hair, as he used his free hand to once more curve around Aaron’s jaw and hold him steady. It took Aaron a moment to realize the needy whine he’d heard was his own but he didn’t have much time to consider it before Robert was pressing past his lips and further still, guiding Aaron to take and take and take until his eyes watered, until his jaw ached, until Robert watched him with that soft smile that let Aaron know just how impressed he was.

And he should be impressed because Aaron was good at this. He let his own knees spread, sunk lower for a better angle, and groaned as Robert hit the back of his throat. Hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard just to watch the way Robert’s head finally dropped back against the door. For the way Robert’s fingers flexed in his hair. For the praise that fell from Robert’s lips almost incoherently. Let the fingers of his left hand slip higher until he could fondle at Robert’s balls while the fingers of his right hand slid around and up, over the curve of Robert’s ass before pushing between to drag a calloused finger back and forth over Robert’s rim. Quite literally choked on a laugh as Robert’s hips bucked hard at the shock of it. It was a sloppy blowjob, just how Robert liked it, the only sound in the room their labored breathing as Robert tried to keep some dignity and not blow his load embarrassingly quick.

Robert’s grip had finally loosened on his hair though and Aaron took advantage of it to pull backwards, let Robert slip just far enough until Aaron was sucking eagerly at the tip, one of his hands now wrapped around Robert’s dick, quick harsh strips that matched Robert’s pace from earlier. Let the finger still rubbing at Robert push just so and was rewarded with Robert’s smothered shout, face pressed into the crook of his own elbow, as he came down Aaron’s throat. Aaron licking him clean until Robert pushed back gently with a shudder, too sensitive for Aaron to keep going.

Aaron lets Robert help him back up to his feet, accepts Robert’s mumbled praise against the side of his cheek, but when Robert goes in for a kiss Aaron slips from his grasp, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he turns away from a disheveled Robert to face the wardrobe  “So which shirt were you thinking?”

It strikes Robert mute for a moment before he’s reaching out for Aaron, trying to tug him back by his now stained jumper. “Get back here.”

“We don’t have time to debate this.”

Robert freezes again, fingers flexing in the back of Aaron’s jumper, before he finally lets go and Aaron can hear him struggling back into his own pants, a threat he can’t quite make out muttered under Robert’s breath, and he feels a thrill shoot through him because he knows he’ll be paying for that one later. It’s only a few seconds later that Robert’s pressed against his back, a soft kiss to his neck, before he hooks his chin over Aaron’s shoulder, eyes on the options in front of them.

“I like the black one.”


End file.
